Soñando en Silencio
by Taniuskey
Summary: No había logrado pegar ojo en toda la noche. Solo pensaba en una cosa… en una persona… Soñaba en silencio con abrir los ojos una mañana y encontrarle a su lado, sonriendo. DeixSaso CAPI 3!
1. Perdido

_Ufff... mi primer fic yaoi...__XDD La verdad es que he intentado currarmelo pero esto es lo que ha quedado T.T Aviso de que ahora estoy ocupada con mi otro fic "Akatsuki: una Semana de vacaciones" y creedme...del humor absurdo al romance hay un gran paso, asi que no seais malos conmigo XDDD Pues entonces dicho esto ya os dejo leer Habra varios capitulos asi que... que los disfruteis!! _

_AVISO: NO HAY LEMMON_

* * *

_**Soñando en Silencio**_

**__**

_**Capitulo 1: Perdido**_

Hay sensaciones que no se pueden explicar con palabras. Sensaciones tan efímeras como el propio arte… algo que existe y desaparece en un instante... Muchas veces había intentado comprender aquel sentimiento que le traía de cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no encontró explicación alguna… y eso solo desembocaba en dolor, en frustración, en sufrimiento… Nada podía hacer contra aquel sentimiento. Deidara se levanto de su cama. No había logrado pegar ojo en toda la noche. Solo pensaba en una cosa… en una persona… Soñaba en silencio con abrir los ojos una mañana y encontrarle a su lado, sonriendo.

Algo le saco de sus pensamientos…una voz al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación

-Deidara-sempai!! Si no te levantas me comere tu desayuno!!

No tenia sueño… pero tampoco estaba de humor para levantarse. Prefería quedarse en la cama y seguir vagando por esa red de fantasías que había tejido en su mente.

-No me apetece, hum…

-Te encuentras mal o algo??- pregunto la voz.

-No es nada, déjame tranquilo, hum…

-Ah… Bueno entonces me quedo aquí para hacerte compañía…

Deidara se levanto de un salto y abrió la puerta, molesto. Al otro lado se encontraba Tobi, siempre con su peculiar mascara en la cara.

-Ya voy!! Ya voy!! Hum… Diles que iré en cuanto me vista…

Tobi se alejo alegremente por el pasillo, en dirección al comedor.

"_Maldito Tobi…lo hace a propósito…"_

Deidara cerró la puerta y se desvistió para entrar a la ducha. Estos días de verano eran demasiado calurosos y, sin nada que hacer en la organización, se sucedían con lentitud.

Todo le parecía gris…

Monótono…

Simple…

Sin sentido…

Pero el tiempo se detenía completamente cuando el aparecía… cuando observaba su cabello pelirrojo. En nada más podía fijarse en aquel momento… esos ojos sin expresión… Esos ojos que le provocaban escalofríos…Le gustaban aquellos ojos.

Y tan repentinamente como se había detenido, el tiempo se aceleraba cada vez más…tal vez para recuperar lo perdido… Aquel sentimiento efímero entonces se disipaba en el acto… pero permanecían los pedazos de lo que unos segundos antes había sido una sensación de calidez, de querer pasar con esa persona todos y cada uno de esos dias…

Sentiría el lo mismo??

No, no es probable…

Se vistió sin ganas, con parsimonia. Sabia que el bajar a desayunar significaba verle a el. Por una parte anhelaba volver a sentir aquello… pero por otra tenia miedo… no de lo que pudieran pensar los demás, sino de lo que pudiera pensar el… Era algo muy complicado.

Se atavió con ropa sencilla y veraniega para después abrir la puerta y caminar apesadumbrado por el pasillo. Solo unos pasos mas le separaban de el… cambio la expresión justo antes de empujar levemente la puerta y pasar al interior del comedor. Era todo un experto en falsas expresiones… las llevaba mejorando desde hace años.

-Buenos días a todos, hum!!- dijo alegremente, saludando con la mano.

Itachi simplemente le miro a modo de saludo.

-Sempai??- Tobi tenía algo en la boca, por lo que no vocalizaba bien- Creí que no vendrías y me comí tu desayuno.

-Hay más tostadas allí.- señalo Hidan.

-Dos son mías!!- anuncio Kisame.

-Buenos días.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Era aquella voz. Esa voz que siempre rondaba por su cabeza. La voz con la que soñaba en secreto… Le miro. Sus ojos quedaron prendados en los de el. El tiempo volvió a detenerse.

Por que le ocurría esto a el??

Siempre se quejaba…

Pero en el fondo le gustaba.

Exprimía cada gota de las sensaciones que le producía.

- Como estas Sasori??- fue lo único que logro decir.

- No me puedo quejar.

Volvió a quedarse en blanco. Las escasas conversaciones que tenía con el siempre habían sido muy breves. Cogió unas tostadas y se sentó en la mesa con los demás. No podía evitar mirarle con el rabillo del ojo cada dos por tres.

-Deidara…- Llamó Zetsu.

-Hum?

-Se te cae la mermelada.

Deidara se percato de que la mermelada que acababa de untar en su tostada se estaba esparramando sobre la mesa.

"_Genial, ponte en ridículo hum…"_

-Tobi, pásame la mermelada.- pidió Zetsu.

-De fresa o de melocotón??

-Mmmm… las dos.

-Ey ey!! Que no este Kakuzu aquí no significa que debamos derrochar!!- gruñó Hidan.

-Pero debemos aprovechar que se fue con el Lider a un viaje de negocios… jeje- sugirió Tobi, divertido.

-Eres como un crío, hum…- reprocho Deidara intentando distraerse con otra cosa.

-Tu eres el menos indicado para hacer esa comparación…- bromeo Sasori.

Los demás rieron la gracia, pero eso no le importaba. Sasori estaba sonriendo. Nada en el mundo podía distraerle ahora. Se quedo mirándole fijamente, repasando una y otra vez los contornos de su cara risueña con la mirada… y deseando hacer lo mismo con sus dedos.

-Deidara? Te molestó??- interrogó Sasori.

-Que?? Ah! Pues claro, hum!!

-Estas un poco espeso esta mañana.- observo Kisame.

-Me encuentro un poco mal, hum… creo que tengo nauseas…

-DIOS MIO!!!-exclamo Tobi levantándose de improviso de su silla.- DEIDARA ESTA EMBARAZADO!!!

Silencio general…

-ERES TONTO O QUE??? TE VOY A MATAR TOBI!!! HUM!!!- Deidara comienza a estrangular a Tobi.

-Yo podría bautizar al bebe…- rió Hidan.

-ES QUE OS TOMAIS TODO A BROMA??? HUM???

Sasori volvio a reir. Era una risa melódica, armoniosa…casi infantil. Por un momento olvido que tenia el cuello de Tobi aprisionado entre sus manos.

-Tobi no puede respirar…- se quejo.

-Bah!!-Deidara libero a Tobi- No merece la pena matarte…hum.

-Lo sabia!! Lo sabia!! Deidara quiere a Tobi!!

Silencio general…

-YO TE MATOOOOOOO!!! HUM!!!

-No!! Tobi es un buen chico!!!

* * *

_Continuara… por favor enviadme vuestros reviews y decidme que os ha parecido n.n Si teneis alguna idea sobre como continuar o alguna escena en particular que no incluya lemmon... decidmela por favooooor!! n.n_

_Hasta el proximo episodio n.n_


	2. Declaracion

_Muchisimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews n.n me alegro que os guste. Como ya dije, s mi primer fic yaoi y me hacen mucha ilusion todos vuestros comentarios n.n_

**_GeorginaThonks, DREIGNUS, Ruruh, BlakNeKo_** (_pervertida...XDDD)**, Dark Yokisa, Yoshiki-kun, Kiss no Neko, freaky-otaku, RukiaU **(muchisimas gracias por tu idea!! aqui va saliendo a la luz XDD)**, Miyuki-san, Sabaku no Claudia, Celi...eeerrr...Celia **o, mejor dicho, Pimpollo XDD, **xXxKittyGothikxXx, yikarioeda!!, hanabi25, Danielle Van Guret, mala persona **que en realidad es una buena persona, solo que cambia su nombre para ocultarse de la policia XD, **Sabaku-no-Yukiro, shunico, Minako, Ana Lucia, sanzo-chan, pervert-fairy, mifinlow y hikaru.**_

**_GRACIAS A TODOOOOS_**

* * *

**__**

**_Capitulo 2: Declaración_**

El desayuno transcurrió sin mucho mas ajetreo, solo algún comentario por parte de Tobi que incito la cólera de Deidara. Todos se levantaron de la mesa.

-Es que nadie va a recoger los restos?? Hum?- protestó Deidara.

-Hoy es tu turno.- anunció Kisame.

-Que?? Pero si le tocaba a Tobi!! Hum!!

-Estas loco?? Acaso no recuerdas lo que ocurrió la ultima vez??- preguntó Hidan.

-Tobi lo hizo sin querer!! Es un buen chico!!- se quejo Tobi.

-Acabaron todos los platos en el suelo y tu subido encima de la mesa intentando no ahogarte en el jabón que brotaba del fregadero…- recordó Zetsu.

- Esta bien!!! Hum… ya lo hago yo!!- resolvió enfadado Deidara.

Todos se marcharon, dejándole allí solo. Giro la cabeza justo a tiempo para observar como Sasori desaparecía por la puerta. Quizás haría lo mismo algún día…desaparecer…

Perder a alguien era muy duro.

Sobre todo si ese alguien es...

Alguien muy importante para ti.

Sasori miró atrás. Deidara volvió rápidamente la cabeza.

Le habría visto??

Se encogió sobre sus hombros y aguardo a que le dirigiese alguna palabra. Cerró los ojos.

Nada.

Volvió a abrirlos. Allí ya no quedaba nadie. Se resigno a recoger los platos y a limpiar la mesa de todas las porquerías que quedaban del desayuno. Cambio de nuevo su expresión. Esta vez, su cara reflejaba vacío, decadencia. Sasori lograba encender una chispa en su interior. Cuando estaba junto a el se sentía…

Bien.

Estaba seguro de que el era lo que le faltaba para llenar ese vacío.

Para estar completo.

Se volteo con los platos para lavarlos, encerrado en si mismo. Se topo con algo en el intento. Ambos tropezaron.

-Sa...Sasori??

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. La sangre le hervía. Sentía una incomoda sensación en el estomago. Allí estaba el.

-Lo siento.-se disculpo el, ayudándole a recoger los pedazos de los platos que se habían caído.- Vine a ayudarte a recoger, pero parece que mas que ayudar, estorbo…

-Hum?? No!! No!! Nada de eso!! Pero no era necesario que vinieras…

Deidara dijo eso…pero rezaba mentalmente por que Sasori estuviera junto a el.

-No te preocupes, si vine aquí fue para ello.

Deidara sintió como se sonrojaba levemente y se apresuro a tirar los pedazos de vajilla a la basura. Sasori le siguió e hizo lo mismo.

-Seguro que te encuentras bien??- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Si. No es nada, ya se me paso, hum.- respondió Deidara.

Sasori se encogió de hombros y le miro de forma indagadora, lo que le hizo estremecerse. Se estaba acaso preocupando por el??

-Te molestó Tobi esta mañana??- preguntó Sasori.

-Eh? Bueno, realmente solo hizo una broma, hum…pero a veces me saca de quicio.- explico Deidara.

Por que estaba Sasori conversando con el??

-Quizás no fuera esa la intención de Tobi.

Deidara se quedo en blanco un momento. Por que le preguntaba sobre Tobi?

- Bueno… en el fondo le tengo cariño a Tobi. Sin el no seria lo mismo, hum.

-En serio??

Deidara no contesto nada. Solo se quedo mirando al techo. Suspiro.

-Digamos que me divierte su forma de ser, hum.

-Ah, entiendo.- Sasori llevo algunos platos a la pila.- Lo siento, tengo que irme. He recordado que tengo que hacer algo.

-Oh…de acuerdo, hum.

Sasori se volvió a marchar. Le había notado algo extraño… quizás fuera su mirada… no era la misma de siempre. Que ocurría??

Sasori avanzo por el corredor. Primero lentamente, evitando hacer ruidos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del comedor hecho a correr. Se detuvo en una esquina. Miro a ambos lados. No había nadie, estaba a salvo. Lentamente, su cuerpo fue cambiando de forma. Estaba deshaciendo una técnica de transformación. Su apariencia cambio completamente en unos pocos segundos… mostrando quien realmente era.

-Tobi es un buen chico, jeje.

Tobi avanzo felizmente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Alli se encontraban también Itachi, leyendo un periodico con su habitual gesto de indiferencia; Kisame, discutiendo con Hidan sobre sectas y dioses; y Sasori, el cual se entretenia manipulando una pequeña marioneta sin expresión.

-Sasori-sempai!!!- exclamo Tobi plantándose delante de Sasori.

-Hm?

-Tienes que venir con Tobi!! Rapido!!

Sasori no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Tobi le agarro del brazo y le arrastro hasta una habitación vacía que parecía usarse solo para almacenar trastos viejos, pues estaba bastante…impresentable.

-Qué pasa??- preguntó Sasori sin perder la compostura.

-Bueno…yo… es difícil para mi decir esto pero…

-No era eso lo que parecía hace un momento…- murmuró Sasori.

- Sasori-sempai tienes que ayudar a Tobi!!

-Si me contaras lo que ocurre…

-Bueno… yo…

-Y bien??

-Tobi se ha enamorado de Didara-sempai!!- dijo de carrerilla Tobi.

Sasori se quedo completamente en blanco.

-Pero Deidara-sempai también quiere a Tobi!! Me disfrace de ti y me lo dijo!! Bueno… no exactamente… pero por eso tienes que ayudar a Tobi!!

-Que tu has hecho qué???

-El es tu compañero!! Pensé que si adoptaba tu aspecto el hablaría conmigo…

Sasori aun estaba un poco pedido.

-Pero…y por qué me cuentas esto a mi??

-Por eso mismo!! Tu conoces a Deidara-sempai mejor que Tobi… por eso Tobi necesita tu ayuda!!

Sasori miraba fijamente a Tobi, sin creer aun lo que estaba sucediendo.

Realmente Deidara y Tobi…??

Tenía el corazón encogido.

Deidara de había atraído desde el primer momento en que llegó… Siempre había estado espiándole, oculto en las sombras, sin atreverse a dirigirle la palabra. Su sangre ardía solo con mirarle…

Aquellos ojos azules…

Deseaba mirarlos más de cerca y dejarse llevar por el oleaje del océano que se encontraba cautivo en ellos.

Deidara era como el mar… versátil, inestable, antojadizo, magnífico, inexplorado, peligroso… Era como su arte: efímero.

Eso le atraía…

Pero nunca habían intercambiado más que las justas palabras…

Y ahora ocurría esto…Sentía como si le hubiesen cercenado una parte importante de su interior.

Ya le estaba echando de menos…y ni siquiera se habían separado.

Pero Tobi parecía expresarse con toda seguridad. A pesar de que era alguien bastante presuntuoso…esta vez decía la verdad.

Se sentía despreciado...

Herido.

Todo su mundo se había venido abajo.

Pero quien era el para quejarse en aquel momento?

Había tenido miles de oportunidades…pero Tobi se le había adelantado.

-Sasori-sempai??

-Eh?

-Ayudaras a Tobi a que Deidara-sempai declare que Tobi le gusta??

-Yo…

-Por favor!! Es muy importante para Tobi!!

Por supuesto que no… jamás podría hacer eso…

-Claro.

Por que había dicho tal cosa??

No necesitaba hacerse esa pregunta, pues ya tenía una respuesta: Si esa era la única forma de acercarse más a Deidara…que así fuera.

La peor forma de echar a alguien de menos es sentarse a su lado y saber que nunca será tuyo…


	3. Confusion

_Buenas!! Lamento mucho haberos hecho esperar tanto... pero ahora que llega el verano podre escribir mas rapido :D Gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestros reviews : **RukiaU, DREIGNUS, Ruruh, Lina-chan, shunico, Minako, Karen Tsukamoto, Daniella Van Guret, GeorginaThonks, Yoshiki-kun, Kiss no Neko, Sabaku no Claudia, Dark Yokisa++SuNaO++, Harumi-Chan, mifinlow, Marriot-chan, hikaru, sanzo-chan, Khana H.U y HagaRenPotter.**_

_PD: como muy tarde, dentro de uno o dos dias tendre tambien actualizado mi otro fic 'Akatsuki, una semana de vacaciones" os ruego paciencia! xDD_

_Este capitulo va dedicado a ChibiEsther, pues ella es como mi Sasori X3 (no os penseis mal, me refiero a que es mi mejor amiga xD)_

_

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 3:_** _**Confusión**_

Deidara terminó de limpiar la cocina y decidió ir afuera a despejarse un poco. Abandonó la guarida y salio afuera, sin hablar con nadie en el camino. El Sol matutino le cegó por unos segundos y se cubrió la vista con una mano. Respiró profundamente, dejando que el aire puro llenase sus pulmones.

Avanzó unos metros y se tumbó en la verde hierba, con los brazos en la nuca, mirando el cielo. Sin embargo, el rostro de Sasori acudía a su mente, sin descanso. Había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con el… y la desaprovecho.

"Nunca reuniré el valor necesario para hablarle, hum…" pensó.

ooOoo

Sasori caminaba por el pasillo, con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida. Sentía que todo aquel tiempo que había estado pensando en Deidara era un tiempo perdido…

No!!

Por que estaba pensando eso??

Sabía que era mentira.

Todo ese tiempo le había servido para conocer mejor a su compañero, para pensar en el cada día, para imaginarse deslizando los dedos por sus mejillas, para creer que era correspondido con su mirada, para soñar con su cálido cuerpo junto al suyo…

No podría soportar perderle ahora… tenía que hacer algo.

Pero se sentiría despreciable si separase a Deidara y a Tobi…

…en caso de que fuera cierto que estaban juntos.

Tenia que averiguar si era verdad. No podía fiase de las palabras de Tobi.

-Sasori-sempai!!!

Tobi apareció al fondo del pasillo y se acerco hasta el alegremente.

-Donde vas??- preguntó situándose a su lado.

-Debo hacer una cosa. -respondió el pelirrojo- No me sigas.

Tobi asintió, sin entender, y se quedo parado en mitad del corredor, observando como Sasori desaparecía por una esquina.

El pelirrojo volvió al comedor, por si Deidara aun seguía allí. Abrió la puerta.

Nada.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y entro en la sala de estar.

-Joder Itachi… te mueves menos que un puñetero muerto!!- Hidan estaba intentando pasar entre el sillón y la mesita, pero los pies de Itachi encima de esta se lo impedían.

Sasori decidió preguntarles por Deidara.

-Por que quieres saberlo?- interrogo Kisame.

-No es de tu incumbencia.-respondió Sasori.- Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones?

-Te pondrás gallito conmigo, pequeñín?- se burló Kisame.

El silencio se produjo en la sala.

-Si vuelves a llamarme así, te matare.- anuncio Sasori con su característica inexpresividad.

-No esta en la guarida. Le vi salir afuera hace un rato.- explicó Zetsu, entendiendo que, si la conversación iba a mas, posiblemente se enzarzaran en una pelea.

Sasori asintió y abandono la sala de estar, dirigiéndose al exterior.

El brillo del Sol le obligo a cerrar los ojos unos instantes. Se alejó de la cueva de la organización y comenzó a buscar a Deidara.

Qué le diría cuando le encontrase?

Queria decirle…

Que estuviera a su lado a lo largo de las noches.

Que el era su verdadero verano…

…sus dias despejados…

…su mejor amigo.

Descubrió al rubio mas adelante, tumbado en la verde hierba y mirando al cielo. Se resistía a acercarse mas, por lo que se oculto tras un árbol decrépito reseco, apoyando su espalda contra el.

"_Maldita sea!! Vamos!!"_ se dijo a si mismo.

De pronto algo crujió detrás suya. El árbol se quebró sin previo aviso y Sasori se encontró tirado en el suelo.

"_Humillante…" _Sasori sintió que se ponía colorado cuando el rubio se percató de su presencia.

ooOoo

Deidara se sobresaltó al oír un ruido a sus espaldas. Se incorporo rápidamente y miro hacia atrás, metiendo ambas manos en las bolsas de arcilla de su cintura, pues pensó que se trataba de algún enemigo.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar allí a Sasori.

-Sa…Sasori-samma??

Estaba bastante confundido...

ooOoo

Sasori se levanto del suelo, sacudiéndose la ropa. No podría haber hecho mas el ridículo. Ahora tendría que inventarse alguna excusa para no parecer estupido.

-Eeh…Hola.

"_Genial…"_

ooOoo

Deidara saco sus manos de las bolsas de arcilla, aun sin entender.

-Ho…hola.- se acerco a Sasori- Que haces aquí, hum?

-Es solo que estaba paseando.

Deidara no sabía muy bien como seguir la conversación. Estaba cautivado por la mirada de Sasori, el cual parecía querer evitar el contacto.

Probablmente no deseaba hablar con el…

-Bueno…será mejor que volvamos. Ya casi es la hora de comer, hum.- dijo intentando zanjar la conversación para no molestar al pelirrojo.

ooOoo

Sasori se percató de que Deidara no quería seguir conversando.

Acaso no quería hablar con el?

Y si se hubiera percatado de sus sentimientos y quisiera mantener las distancias?

Sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho.

-De acuerdo, volvamos.- respondió intentando ocultar su dolor.

ooOoo

Deidara no podía evitar dirigir miradas discretas al pelirrojo en el camino de vuelta. El rostro de Sasori era inescrutable, hermético… nunca reflejaba ninguna emoción.

Sin embargo quería desentrañar los secretos que pudiese esconder, quería sentarse junto a el a mirar el firmamento, quería decirle…

…tantas cosas…

-Sasori-danna…-comenzó Deidara intentando poner fin a aquel incómodo silencio.- Antes, en la cocina…por que me preguntaste por Tobi? Hum?

ooOoo

Sasori vio en esa pregunta la oportunidad perfecta para interrogar a Deidara sobre su relación con Tobi sin levantar sospechas.

-Bueno.. la verdad es que ese no era yo.

-Hum?

Sasori comenzó a explicarse antes de que Deidara preguntara.

-Tobi adopto mi apariencia para hablar contigo.

-Por qué?? No lo entiendo…- dijo confundido.

-Tobi dice que te has enamorado de el.- reveló Sasori sin rodeos.

El rubio se detuvo y se quedo pálido un momento… luego esa palidez fue evolucionando a un color rojo; no de vergüenza, sino de ira.

-PERO QUE ANDA DICIENDO ESE MALDITO DEGENERADO????

Ninguna explosión podía compararse en ese momento a la reacción de Deidara.

-Entonces no es cierto?- preguntó Sasori

-CLARO QUE NO!! HUM!!-aseguró Deidara enérgicamente mientras reanudaban el paso.

Sasori estaba apunto de sonreír de alegría ante aquella noticia.. Si lo que dijo Tobi era mentira, eso significaba que volvía a tener vía libre para intentar acercarse a Deidara.

Pero se encontró con la misma barrera.

Como decírselo?

Tenía miedo de que reaccionase con él de la misma manera… Al fin y al cabo, Deidara era una caja de sorpresas.

Quizas por eso le atraía tanto…

ooOoo

"_Cuando encuentre a Tobi… juro que lo mataré, hum."_

Deidara nunca habia estado tan enfadado.

-Sabes si se lo ha dicho a alguien mas??

-No, solo me lo contó a mí.

Deidara se crujió los nudillos.

-Por su bien, eso espero, hum.

No podía dejar de preguntarse que habría pensado Sasori de el cuando Tobi le dijo aquello.

-Sasori-danna…

ooOoo

Sasori le miró. Un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo cuando Deidara le llamaba de ese modo…

-Si?

-No le habrás creído… verdad??

-Desde luego que no.- negó Sasori.

-Entonces… por qué me lo preguntaste??

Sasori se quedó en blanco. Pensó en una excusa para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Supongo que sentía curiosidad.

"_Menuda excusa..."_

ooOoo

A Deidara le pareció bastante. Suspiro y miró al techo, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de oír.

Había notado un comportamiento extraño en Sasori, como si estuviera distante…

Se sentía incómodo a su lado?

Todo esto era una tortura para el… tenia que preguntarle.

-Sasori-danna…-dijo por tercera vez- Estas muy raro conmigo últimamente. He hecho algo que te moleste? Hum?

ooOoo

Sasori no pudo evitar asombrarse. Es que Deidara pensaba que intentaba evitarle?

-No!! Es solo que…

"_Es solo que estoy enamorado de ti"_quiso decir Sasori, pero las palabras no le salieron.

-Que? Hum?

-Es solo que he tenido un mal día.

Deidara pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta.

-Entonces ya somos dos…

* * *

_Que tal ha quedado la conti?? Espero que os haya gustado Lo de TobixDei durara poquito... xDD Lo siento si os he defraudado. _

_Hasta pronto!! _


End file.
